The Ninjas and Us
by Blackthorn and SilverDragon
Summary: Can Itachi, the captain of the ANBU, really fall in love? Will his little brother find love as well? Well, throw in a couple of crazy girls along with some sugar, and anything is possible!
1. How we met

**Hey, it's Blackthorn here! This is a story with the pairings Lizzy(me!) with Itachi and Meg (Silverdragon) with Sasuke. Well, anyway, it was was written in a bio class when we had nothing to do, so sit back and enjoy! -Made by Blackthorn and EDITED by Silverdragon-**

_It all started at the Ninja Academy in the village hidden in the leaves._

_*Lizzy's POV*_

"Hey, Meg," I said walking up to my best friend. We have been friends ever since we were in diapers, well we are only 9 and just started Ninja Academy, but you get the idea.

"What is it," She asked. "Class will be starting soon, so lets sit together!" I smiled grabbing her hand and pulled her into the seat beside me. "Alright class, take your seat," Aruka-sensei said. When everyone sat down the door opened and a boy and an older guy walked in. The boy looked about my age and the other one looked around 4 years older. Every girl, besides me and Meg of course, started squealing. We both gave each other a look, "Why is everyone so excited," Meg asked me as I shrugged in response.

I leaned over to one of the squealing girls who had pink hair, "Who is that?" She looked at me like I was stupid. "What do you mean? That's Sasuke! He will be in our class, and that's his older brother, Itachi, they are so hot."she squealed. I looked at the younger boy, he didn't look that hot.

Well, he was handsome, but nothing to scream over. He looked like he needed some space as all the girls surrounded him. I told Meg who they were. "I feel bad for him," she sighed. We where the only ones not screaming about the poor boys. "Sorry for being late," Itachi said as he bowed in apology. "Big brother, will you come after school and pick me up?" Sasuke asked while holding onto Itachi's arm. "Yeah, right after I get home I'll getcha' okay?" he replied looking up at the sea of girls. He stopped when we made eye contact. I felt like I was being pulled into his beautiful black eyes, and he just smiled at me. "Well, I gotta go, but I'll be here after school," Itachi promised before he left.

"Glad you could make it, why don't you take a seat," Aruka-sensei said. Sasuke looked around for a minute and then headed towards us, "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked Meg. "Go ahead," Meg replied nodding her head to the empty seat beside her as every other girl in the room was fuming. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he introduced himself. "I'm Meg Kiru and this is my friend, Liz Kuran," Meg replied. I waved and meg shook his hand. "Your not like the other girls," he observed sitting down. "All this squealing is giving a headache," I complained holding my ears and Sasuke laughed. All day Sasuke hung-out with us like he was our new best friend.

After school was over, Itachi was waiting like he said he would be. We walked over to great him, "Hey big bro, this is Meg and Liz. They saved me from all of the other girls, they are really nice!" he grabbed onto Itachi. "Is that so? Thank you for watching over Sasuke," he smiled. "No problem! He is fun to talk to," I replied trying to act cool. He gave me a big smile, "Well, to thank for your kindness I would like to invite you over for dinner tomorrow." "Alright," Meg replied for the both of us. "Well, I gotta go. My mom is calling for me, I hope we can be great friends!" Meg said with a big smile.

_**Well, that took longer than expected. Editing this is going to be a blast. Thank you for reading and please review so I will know if I'm doing a decent job on editing Blackthorn's story. It would mean a lot for both of us! Thanks again! ~-Silverdragon**_


	2. Party and Mission

**Hello, my fellow unicorns and big FanFiction fans! This is Blackthorn here with the second chapter. I'm hoping to make it longer, and I hope you like it… Please, review and give me some advice ^.^**  
**Disclaimer-forgot to say it before I don't own Naruto!**

8 years later  
After that they all became good friends. They hung out together, and Sasuke finally realized his feelings for Meg. They have yet to get together, even though it was obvious that she liked him too. Liz has feelings for Itachi, but still refuses to admit them. As for Itachi, well, no one knows what he feels for he always has a poker face. Liz, Meg, and Sasuke are all 17 now, and Itachi just turned 21. Itachi became captain of the ANBU Black Ops at age 13, while Sasuke followed in his brothers foot steps joining at age 15. Meg and Lizzy sadly haven't even tried to join Black Ops yet.

Lizzy's POV  
"Hey guys, sorry for being late!" I ran up to meg and Sasuke. "Where is Itachi," I asked looking around. "Why? Do you miss him?" Meg winked at me. "N-No!" I could feel my cheeks getting warm. "He got sent on a mission," Sasuke answered still chuckling. "Stop laughing," I yelled embarrassed. "Awe, your face is getting red! You look so adorable," Meg laughed, teasing me.

Sia came running towards us with Sushie beside him. "What's so funny," he asked, looking at me. "Lizzy here misses Itachi," Sasuke said in a mocking tone. "Hmmm, is that so," a deep voice asked and everyone got quiet. I turned around to see Itachi. "Of course not," I denied before arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Why don't you give up on my little cousin and come be mine," Shushi asked in a sexy voice. "Don't touch me you pervert," I yelled, wiggling out of his arms. Almost everyone started laughing. "It's not funny," I complained, but I could tell I was blushing furiously. "Come 'ere baby, I can love you more than Itachi ever could," Shisui purred, smirking as he grabbed my wrist.

"Shisui! Enough." Itachi grabbed his arm. Everyone got quiet and looked at, the now serious, Itachi."Fine, I get it she is yours and only yours." Shisui stepped back with his hands up. Before anyone else could say anything, a ninja with a bird mask jumped from the trees, he was from the black ops. "Itachi, Liz, Lady Tsunada would like to see you," he announced before he vanished in a ball of smoke. "Awe, I guess we will have lunch some other time," I said turning back to Meg. "We had better get going," Itachi said jumping up into the trees and I followed. As he jumped from tree to tree on the way to Tsunada's office, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

We knocked on the big wooden doors of Tsunada's office. "Come in," a lady's soft voice said. We opened the doors to see a blonde woman sitting at a desk near some big windows. The woman was wearing a low cut blue shirt that showed off her big breasts. She had her hair pulled back into low pigtails that went down her back and she had brown eyes with a blue diamond on her forehead. She looked rather young. We both bowed in respect.

"Ah, Itachi, Lizzy!" She stood up and leaned back onto her desk. "Yes, mi'lady," I asked. I could tell she already had a cup of sake. "I have a mission for you two," she said surprisingly serious. "What is it," Itachi asked. "You just need to take this scroll to the sand village. Take care of Liz, and be on your guard." Those words kinda perked my interest, "What do you mean, take care of me?" She looked at me in thought. "Have you ever heard of the sound rogue?" she asked me. "Uh, yeah. Aren't they with Orochimaru now?" I looked down at my hands, the Orochimaru are the sickest men out of all the rogue ninjas. "You are one of the most capable medics in the Leaf Village. I've managed to find out that they are in need of another medic to assist Kabuto. My guess is that they want you."

She looked at me with worry. Not that I would ever say it, but hearing that really scared me. "Alright, when do we leave," I asked. She thought for a minute, "Meet me at the gates tomorrow morning at 8:30. Have a good night." Once she finished, we bowed and left.

I headed for Meg's apartment. When I arrived, I knocked at the door. "Hey, Meg! It's me!" The door swung open. Aasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, and Shisui were sitting at a table happily chatting. "Liz! I'm so glad you could make it! Now we are just waiting for Itachi," she said. Every Friday our group would hang out, well only if we didn't have a mission. Normally we would just go out for dinner or go have some sake, but tonight we decided to hang out at Meg's place. I walked in and took a seat between Hinata and Shisui, who casually put his arm around my waist. "Don't touch me," I said taking a sip of water.

"What, no sake," he asked. I glared at him., "I have a mission tomorrow." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Shortly after, Itachi took a seat right across from me. Meg walked in with some dango that everyone happily snacked on. "So, what are we doing tonight," Naruto asked. Sasuke and meg shared an evil look that I didn't like. "STRIP POKER," Meg yelled. _"WHAT!?"_ Everyone was in shock.

"Oh come on! Whoever wins never has to pay for dinner again on Fridays!" That made everyone excited. "I don't have a problem with that," Shisui winked at me. I just rolled my eyes. "I don't want to play," Hinata said shyly. "Then you can be the dealer," Meg said handing her the cards.

It was the first round and I was already nervous. Itachi had a determined face on and so did Naruto, probably because he never has money. I looked at my cards "Damn," I muttered pulling off my shirt, revealing an under shirt. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shisui all followed. Meg, Itachi, and Sai are all good at card games, so I knew I was going to lose.

By the 5th round I only had bindings and shorts on. Naruto had only boxers on, same with Shisui. Sasuke and Sai only had a shirt and boxers on. Meanwhile, Itachi only took off his cloak, and Meg, well, she didn't lose anything. "Damn you Megs," I cried lifting up the cards, and saw that I'd lost, again. "Does a headband count," I wined. Meg looked at me and burst out laughing. "Please!?"

Shisui leaned towards me, "Oh come on, take off those shorts!" Shisui winked at me again. I went to punch him, but Sasuke held my fist from ever making it to that pervy face of Shisui's. "Meg," I yelled. "Fine," she sighed. I quickly took it off. "Now, step back you perv," I yelled and everyone started laughing. I looked over at Itachi, he was just staring at me and I felt really exposed. I could tell he was looking me up and down. 'Why did I agree to play this game?' I mentally kicked myself. Iachi took off his shirt and I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. God, he was really hot. Meg started smirking, and then it hit me. She planned this out from the start!

"One of you guys are going to end up naked," she giggled as Hinata blushed. "One more round," she squealed. Everyone looked very nervous. Once Hinata dealt the cards, I prayed and lifted up my cards. "Damn it Meg! Can you donate a shirt," I begged. "Hmm, I guess." she went to pull off her shirt. "No! That's cheating," Shisui complained. I growled, "Fine!" I took off my shorts, 'This is so embarrassing!' I was now only in my undergarments. I sat down and tried to cover myself. "Finally! You look better than in my dreams." Shisui put his arms around me. I punched him in the gut, "I said don't touch me!" He flinched in pain, "I like it when your feisty!" I, of course was the only one who lost that round. "Well, we are done. I won! Now, cover up Lizzy. I don't want any guy taking a crack at you," Meg said. She ran at me with a blanket and threw it over me. "Thanks Meg! I think I'll go get some sleep. Itachi and I have a mission tomorrow morning. Good luck at the hospital," I said as I put my clothes back on. I looked back at Itachi, who still had his eyes on me. "Well, see you tomorrow Itachi." When I got in my apartment, I just crashed on my couch, 'I'll just get a shower in the morning."

**Well, there it is guys! I hope you liked it. Please, review and give me some advice! - Blackthorn.**

**_Oh my god! I took me and hour to edit this! (Sigh) I hope you guys liked it! Tell me if you catch any mistakes or if you want the layout changed. I am open to suggestions! Thank you for reading -Silverdragon_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's Blackthorn here! Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. :( I've been working on an awesome new story, so take a look at it. ^.^ I promise that I'll start working harder on this one.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own naruto! *sadly* **

In the morning, I got up at 7o'clock, got a shower, ate, and changed into my ninja clothes. I had blue ninja shoes with a black short skirt and dark blue shorts. I also had on a white spaghetti straped shirt with a black shawl that went down to my ankles. I then put up my dark brown hair in a high ponytail. My hair had gotten so long that it now reached the middle of my back. "Hmm, maybe I should get it cut," I mumbled as i ran my fingers thru my hair.

It was now 8 o'clock and almost time to leave. Picking up my belt, I wrapped it around my waist, and grabbed two kuni, placing it in my shoe and another in the band around my thigh. I then grabbed my shurican pouch and clipped it onto my belt. I picked up the wind shurican and hooked the loop to the other side of my belt. After I strapped my mission scroll on the inside of my shawl, I put on my thin black gloves that cut off at the knuckles.

By the time I was done checking all my weapons, it was 8:13. I locked my doors and headed for the gates. When I got there Itachi was already there.

"Hey!" I waved. He was talking to a beautiful girl, but he looked really uncomfortable. He turned and waved me over. The girl he was talking to had long, straight, black hair that made purple eyes stand out. She had on a yellow sundress, and she was holding a lunch box while blushing. She didn't look like a ninja at all! She resembled someone who would make a good housewife.

"What's up," I asked, looking at the girl. She turned and glared at me like I was ruining her life. I ignored her and leaned on Itachi. I didn't know why I did it, maybe it was just out of habit. He was strong and tall but he was thick, kinda like a pillar. I giggled at the thought of him holding up a house. "Itachi-kun? Is this your girlfriend," she asked. That took me for a lope. "N-No," I stuttered, but she probably didn't believe me. "We are just friends." I put some space between me and Itachi. "Hn," he grumbled.

Itachi looked really annoyed with the girl, so I decided to help him. "Well, I wouldn't mind dating him, what do you think Itachi-kun?" I pressed myself up against his arm, but he just looked at me with some surprise. "Oh, Itachi-kun! What about last night? We had a tons of fun didn't we?" I winked at him,but I wasn't lying. We did have fun, just not the kind I led her to believe. The girl looked hurt, but I didn't care. It is MY itachi she was messing with! She just turned around and walked away.

"Why did you do that," Itachi asked when i backed away. "Trust me, I saved you." I patted his shoulder. Tsunada came up to us after our little exchange, "Alright, you will need to travel through the sound village to get to the sand. Oh, Liz, I have a seduction mission on one of the Akitskies. His name is Dadara. All the details are in this scroll. I want you to get some information, and then kill him." I scowled, really hate these missions, but it was for the village. I sighed, "Alright, let's go." I started for the gates when someone called out for me, "Hey! Lizzy wait!" I turned around and there was a guy I've seen somewhere before. I think he is in the ANBU. "What is it," I asked, annoyed.

He was handsome, with his black hair and blue eyes. He pulled a box that was decorated with a ribbon and a note from his pocket. "I would like you to accept this," he said shyly. I quickly took it and shoved it in my pocket. "Thanks," I said grabbing Itachi's hand, dragging him out of the gates so there was no more interruptions. Once we got out of sight of the village, Itachi tore his arm away from me and turned to glare at me. "What?" I put my hands on my hips. "Who was that?" he seemed mad. "Just a guy," I answered waving my hand dismissively. He pointed towards the village, "Well, she was only a girl." I continued to walk. "I know that," i mumbled. i don't even know why I was mad at the girl anymore.

Meg's POV

By the time I got up, I had to get going to the hospital for work. On the way there, I saw Lady Tsunada. I took off running to catch up with her. "Did you just see Lizzy and Itachi off," I asked. She looked over like she just noticed me. "Yeah, now I'm headed for the hospital, Naruto got hurt trying to fight Gara again." I giggled, that idiot always gets hurt. "Well, I'll help you beat him up more, after I'm done with work that is," I said.

When I got into the hospital, I went to see if Naruto was hurt badly, and Sasuke was already there chatting with him. "Hey Meg," Naruto yelled. I grabbed his ear. "Quiet down you idiot," I growled. "Now, why the hell did you try to fight Gara? He is too strong for you right now! You need focus on your training so you can beat him," I lectured him. "Fine, fine," he said pulling away from me. "Alright, I have business to attend to, so excuse me." I walked out of the door, 'God, I miss Lizzy. I hope she comes back soon!'

"Hey, wait!" Sasuke ran to catch up to me. "What is it," I asked him, glaring into his beautiful black eyes for yelling. "Would you like to go to dinner with me at 7 tonight?" I smiled at him overjoyed at his question. "Sure, but I got to get back to work now." After that, I worked really hard so I could get off early.

Lizzy's POV

"Uh, Itachi? It's getting dark," I said slowing down. We have been going all day at full speed, and we only stopped to eat. "Alright, let's set up camp then." he stopped. I jumped up in excitement. "I'll go get wood." I started picking up wood about 100 yards from camp and came across a lake. I sat down to admire the shine of the moon. My mind soon drifted to itachi, he was the silent type, but he was brought up that way. Even though he doesn't show many emotions, I know he cares about everyone, and he is really kind. When we were kids I fell for him because he was always there for me. He was really soft towards us, but in battle he frightened me, but of course I was young then.

*flashback (6 years ago)*

I have been outside practicing throwing my kuni for 6 hours. I was using the Uchia training grounds, of course with permission. It has been a whole year since we met itachi and sasuke. Their parents take care of us like their own, but their dad can be really strict, so I try and avoid him. I ran at the target and jumped to throw a kuni, but instead I tripped and fell into the dirt. "Son of a banshee," I muttered holding my ankle. someone behind me chuckled. I turned to look at the jerk who laughed at me. "Oh, Itachi." I sighed, glad it wasn't a creep. "Are you okay?" He grabbed my ankle and started examining it. He was wearing his ninja gear so he probably just got back from a mission. "Yeah, of course. I'm strong, remember?" I grinned as I tried to stand up, but a sharp pain ran through my ankle, causing me fall against him. "Ouch," I muttered under my breath. He pushed me down back onto the ground and took out some bandages from his pouch. Yea, of course Itachi was prepared. He carefully wrapped my ankle. "Uh, thanks," I said blushing. "Let's get you home," he said with soft eyes as he picked me up. "I-I can get home myself," I muttered as he carried me bridal style. On the way I ended up half asleep. When we reached home I could hear everything my parents said, and soon I was on my bed. "Good night," Itachi said and I wanted to answer, but he kissed me. I was in complete shock, but my soft bed sucked me in and I fell fast asleep.

*end of flashback*

I touched my lips and thought about his soft lips touching them. It was a long time ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday. Thinking about it still made me blush. I don't think he knew I was awake, so I just kept quiet. I don't want things to get weird between us. What if he didn't mean anything by it, or maybe he does like me. I sat in thought for a few minutes. I smiled to myself thinking more.

"What are you doing?" Itachi came up to my side. "Admiring the moon, it's beautiful," I said blushing out of embarrassment. "Hn," he replied looking up at the moon. I looked up at his face. Now, this might be cheesy, but holy crap the moon made him look like a god! He glanced down at me, startled I blushed deeper. "Let's go back," he held out his hand for me. 'Yep, definitely a god.' I happily took it, and we walked back to camp hand in hand.

We ate dinner in silence. 'Did we just hold hands?' I blushed as I thought about his warm hands. "I'll take first watch," Itachi said standing up. "Uh, alright," I said leaning against a log. I tried to sleep, but it was cold out. I looked around for Itachi, he was sitting against a tree. He was looking at me and took off his cloak. He tossed it on me. "Get some sleep," he muttered. The cloak was warm and comforting, but I resisted the sleep. 'Itachi gave me this to keep me warm so he must be getting cold.' I stood up and walked over to him. "What are you doing," he asked as I sat down beside him and covered us both up. I ignored his question and leaned on his shoulder. "Good night." I fell asleep do to his warmth.

Meg's POV

Sasuke made it to my house right on time. "Hey!" I opened the door. "Let's go," he took my hand and and lead me to an alley. Sasuke was really different from his brother. Since Sasuke grew up with more love than Itachi Sasuke was much more forward. "Where are we going," I asked as he dragged me. "To dinner," he stated. It was dark and cold out but lanterns lit up the streets giving it a calm feeling. "Are we almost there," I asked. "Yep."

He led me into a famous dango restaurant. "Dango," I yelled and ended up dragging Sasuke to a seat in a far corner out of excitement. "So, why did you invite me out anyway?" I gave my serious face. "Well, I was wondering if-" a pink haired girl from our school came running towards us interrupting him. I then recalled that her name was Sakura and she had a huge crush on Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke, what would you like," she asked trying to be sexy, ignoring me. "I'll take a glass of sun tea and a plate of sweet dango," he said, looking at Sakura with irritation. "What do you want? I'll pay for everything so dont hold back," he said turning to me. Sakura glared at me, but I just smiled kindly. "In that case, I'll take 15 cheese cake rolls, 6 plates of sweet dango, and a sun tea," Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes and then smiled. "Well, I did say don't hold back," he chuckled. Sakura's face turned into disgust and went to get our order. That caused me to burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke looked at me with worry. "Her face!" I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard. I started slapping the table. By the time I calmed down, my food was already at the table. "I can't believe I like you," Sasuke muttered. "What did you just say?" I looked up, 'did he just say what I think he did?' I looked at him with the widest eyes I could muster. "Uh, I'll tell you later." He blushed a little. 'Oh my God, he did say it, I had no idea he liked me. Wait, do I like him? No? Yes?' I was having a battle within myself, and sasuke noticed. "What's wrong," he asked worried and I just shoved a cheese cake roll into my mouth. I smiled and chewed. Sasuke started laughing. "What? These are delicious!" I shoved another in my mouth. "You have sugar around your mouth." He pointed to where it was, and I tried to wipe it off. "Is it gone?" I looked up to him. He chuckled. "Hold on." He leaned over and licked my cheek. "Uh…" I couldn't say anything. He smiled at me so innocently that I blushed. We ate in silence because I was too shocked to say anything. We continued like that until I got to my door. "So, uh, thanks for dinner," I bowed. "Sorry about earlier," he apologised. Then I came to a realization out of the blue, I do like him and he obviously likes me too. "I really liked it," I muttered and blushed really hard. "Good."

He leaned in a kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. It was a long and deep kiss as his hand came up to hold my cheek and his other arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I pulled back for air. "Um, Sasuke?" I looked into his dark eyes. "I love you, Meg" he kissed me again, but this time it was soft and quick. I was flustered "I-I love you too," I looked down and blushed. He hugged me tightly. "Thank God," he breathed out. I shyly hugged him back. "I've loved you ever since I met you!" He held my face. "Let's go inside." I opened the door and led him in. We sat down on the couch together. "Do you want something to drink," I asked standing up only to be pulled back. He wrapped his arms around me making me lay on him. It wasn't long before we fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile plastered on both of our faces.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! It might get me off my lazy butt and work on it more XD- Blackthorn **

_**You better enjoy it! I have a blast editing these! I end up making a crap ton of comments in the middle of editing! If it gets enough reviews I shall make an extra chapter that is pure crack! -SilverDragon**_


End file.
